Conventional armor for defeating small projectiles may suffer damage that requires repair and/or replacement at high cost and time allotment. Repair operations may include welding of conventional armor materials (e.g., cold rolled steel plate) to repair damaged portions of armor. Advanced materials (e.g., Pandalloy® aluminum alloys) may not be welded without losing or impairing their advantageous properties.